


Steam Sky [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (He totally doesn't- not at first), Do not post to another site, Drabble more than oneshot, Flames can be used to enhance machinery and jewelry and weapons, Flicker Series, Gen, In Hiding, NO ONE KNOWS, On Hiatus, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steampunk, Steampunk AU, The idea of Reborn being a Super!Fan of Sky Lion's work amuses me, The world will eventually disagree, They call him Sky Lion, Tsuna is a BAMF handler of Flames and Steampunk Work, Tsuna is fine with no one ever knowing about him, World knows about Flames, basically whatever they're used to forge really, by the world I really mean all those he ends up pulling in accidentally, especially if Reborn has no idea Tsuna is Sky Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: In a world that runs on steam, Flames are an asset as they enhance the things they are used to make. Those that can use their Flames well are rare, those Skies who can do the same are even rarer. Tsuna is one such Sky. Not that the world knows that.original work by: wolfsrainrulespodfic by: viceandvirtue
Series: podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190113
Kudos: 6





	Steam Sky [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steam Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749063) by [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules). 

01 [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/chapter-7)


End file.
